When Good Dreams Go Bad
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Pitch and Jack are having a wonderfully sexual dream until things take a humorously horrific turn (lemon, yaoi, etc.).


Disclaimer – I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Summary**: Pitch and Jack are having a wonderfully sexual dream until things take a humorously horrific turn (lemon, yaoi, etc.).

**Author's Note: **Traumatizing smut in a good way, I promise. This is horror because it would be freaky if it could happen. But it's completely humorous, too. Trust me.

* * *

**When Good Dreams Go Bad**

"Pitch," Jack panted breathlessly as the older spirit above him licked and sucked his collarbone. "Hurry up. I can't hold on much longer. I need you in me now!" Jack emphasized his point by grinding his expose erection into Pitch's.

The Nightmare King just chuckled and ground back, eliciting a delightful moan from the winter spirit. "Are you that desperate to try out that new lubricant you got for us?" he asked as he smirked devilishly.

"Stop teasing me and get _in_ me already!" Jack both whined and growled.

Pitch would have given in if he hadn't wanted to tease the winter spirit just a little bit more. Raising his right hand, he brought his fingers to Jack's lips, which the winter spirits immediately pulled into his cool mouth. Pitch groaned at Jack's sucking technique as he lathered his fingers with his gifted tongue.

When the Nightmare King drew his fingers away, Jack automatically spread his legs even wider, granting him easier access.

Pushing his first finger inside, Jack instantly began bucking his hips, driving himself down on the narrow appendage. Adding a second finger, Pitch began scissoring sensually inside the winter spirit, making him writhe and pant on the bed in the most erotic way.

"Just one more, Jack. _Then_ we get to the good part," Pitch stated as Jack stated making small whimpering sounds. How could one winter spirit be so innocent and vulnerable—to a degree—and yet so sexy and erotic at the same time?

Jack cried out in pleasure when he felt Pitch add his third finger. As he thrust his fingers in and out, the winter spirit felt nothing but pleasure, his sweet spot being hit every single time.

And suddenly, the fulfillment was gone.

"Pitch?" Jack called out breathlessly. The loss of the fingers made him feel empty.

"I can't stand it when you act so cute and hot at the same time! So you'd better brace yourself because this is going to be quick," stated Pitch huskily, his eyes taking on a hungry expression.

Jack gulped when the Nightmare King quickly lathered himself with the lube. He yelped when Pitch quickly thrust into him, burying himself to the hilt. They stayed that way for a moment, trying to steady their breathing before Pitch began their lovemaking. The Nightmare King pulled out and—.

"Stop!" Jack screamed. Pitch immediately stopped, confused by the pained expression on Jack's face.

"Jack?" he asked softly.

"Don't move. It hurt when you pulled." Jack had tears forming in his eyes.

"Hurt when I pulle?" Pitch echoed. That didn't sound right. They'd had sex plenty of time before, and Jack had never reacted this way. They weren't doing anything different. Sure, they got the new lubricant, but—.

Pitch quickly turned his head and carefully reached for the discarded bottle of lube. After he read the label, his roar could be heard throughout the entire lair.

"You idiot! This isn't super lube! It's super glue!"

That meant…he was stuck inside the winter spirit.

By this time, Jack was crying. Firstly, he was in pain whenever Pitch moved. Secondly, he felt like the stupidest person on the planet. Thirdly, he was embarrassed beyond belief. And finally, he was afraid that Pitch would hate him.

The Nightmare King noticed the winter spirit's tears, and although he was on the brink of going insane due to his anger, the pain etched on Jack's face somewhat quelled his rage.

Leaning down as gently as he could, he kissed Jack's tears away, trying to calm him down. All he received was a wince and a sob. "Shh, Jack. I'm not mad at you. Calm down. We'll get out of this."

"H-how?"

Pitch took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "On the count of three, I'm going to pull out as fast as I can, okay?"

"What?" Jack screamed. "No!"

"Jack, you have to trust me. Everything's going to be okay."

Jack nodded, trembling slightly. Like hell it would.

"Okay, Jack. One…two…three!"

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Both Pitch and Jack shot up from their bed, shaking and breathing uncontrollably.

After a few moments of silence, they turned and looked at each other. Pitch tentatively reached down as if to protect his groin when Jack pulled his knees to his chest.

"You _would_ do something that stupid," Pitch said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Jack stammered in response.

"Replacing out lubricant with super glue," he spat.

"Wait! _You_ had that dream, too? You were stuck inside me and you said you were going to pull out and—!"

"I know!" Pitch snapped, putting a pillow over his crotch. If that ever really happened, that would have hurt like hell. For the both of them!

"But how did we have the same dream?"

"More like a nightmare. Maybe my nightmare sand had something to do with it." Pitch groaned and flopped backward onto the bed. "No more sweets and stupid movies before bed. _Ever_ again!"

Jack swallowed hard. "Okay," he replied meekly, but then a smirk grew on his face. "Hey, Pitch? You wanna try the new lube I got?"

Pitch turned and faced him, an evil expression on his features. "Do you want to try the delightful new toys _I _got? I think there's a collar. Maybe even a leash. And some…restraints."

Jack tried to scramble out of the bed, but his legs got caught in the sheets, which gave Pitch the opportunity he needed to catch the wriggling winter spirit.

"Let's have you put them on and we'll try them out." Pitch suppressed his laughter when he saw Jack's eyes widen.

"Don't you _dare_! No. No!"

Pitch finally allowed himself to laugh. It was going to be a fun night after all. He couldn't wait to pleasure Jack into oblivion.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note – I just realized this was my first smut-fic. But seriously, do not combine sweets with stupid movies before bed. This is the kind of stuff your mind will come up with.**


End file.
